Haggar (VLD)
Haggar is a mysterious witch working with Zarkon as part of the Galra Empire, acting as a leader of a group of Druids, four of which are called the "Druids of the Four Directions".Season 1, Episode 6: "Taking Flight" She is the creator of the Robeasts sent to defeat Voltron, and used Shiro as an experiment while he was captive, giving him his prosthetic arm. Appearance Haggar has the appearance of a slender, small humanoid woman with dark blue skin, yellow eyes, and long white hair - although she largely hides her appearance under a purple cloak and carries herself in a hunched posture. Underneath her hood, no irises or pupils are visible in Haggar's eyes, and she has long red markings that extend from her prominent cheekbones down across her lips, nearly reaching her chin, on either side of her face. Haggar's face is angular and she has a noticeably convex nose. Her hair is kept slicked back and draped over her shoulders, long enough to fall across her chest. Her ears are large and pointed, more so than known Altean purebloods. Personality Haggar has a cold personality with little concern for living creatures and the planets they inhabit. She uses her abilities and technological creations to extract Quintessence from entire planets, turning them into inhospitable wastelands. With her unwavering loyalty to Zarkon and his empire, Haggar shows no doubts over the Empire's destructive reign; the fact that Zarkon trusts her word more than that of his commanders speaks volumes about their similar villainous personalities. She has even been seen watching the violent gladiatorial games at the emperor's side. Haggar has a desire to capture Voltron for Zarkon's plans, and is a tactician cautious but firm in dealing with the powerful spacecraft, advising the emperor on the best course of action. She remains wary of the emperor's growing obsession with the Black Lion and how it blinds him to his strained health and anything else happening within the Empire, but willingly follows his orders regardless. She delights in using the dark and hateful emotions of others to her benefit, convincing Myzax to become a Robeast solely for revenge,Season 1, Episode 2: "Some Assembly Required" and using Shiro's rage and overwhelming fear against him.Season 1, Episode 11: "The Black Paladin" Her cruelty shows further in her preference for experimenting on biological life forms, turning them cybernetic with enhanced military-based artillery; Haggar has no problem discarding "failed" experiments either, as she attacks Shiro with intent to kill, appearing angered that he could once have been the Empire's "greatest weapon". Her loyalty to Zarkon appears to be something more than seeing him as a tool for her own goals like that of her experiments, as she rescues him from his broken robotic suit when he is defeated by Voltron, and hooks him up to a machine to infuse his body with Quintessence, saving his life. This is the only act of any suggested empathy seen from the witch. Abilities While not the most physically imposing member of the Galra Empire, Haggar is a fearsome witch and serves as Zarkon's adviser. As a witch, Haggar is a proficient wielder of dark magic and can shoot beam of energy from her hands as well as create clones and other illusions that can disorient her enemies. Haggar is also highly intelligent and is scientist of sorts as she is the one responsible for creating the Robeasts and Shiro and Sendak's prosthetic arms. Trivia * Allura is the first to see Haggar's full appearance under her cloak, and exclaims that the witch is Altean.Season 2, Episode 13: "Blackout" However, Haggar appears distinctly different from known Altean purebloods; the exclamation also notably throws the witch into a rage. It is not clarified if Haggar is indeed pureblooded Altean who has suffered an altered appearance, or if she merely looks Altean to Allura compared to other Galrans, in that the witch is a Galra-Altean hybrid. * Most of Haggar's experiments involve a blend of Magic and Technology. She is one of few characters shown to have apparent magical capabilities rather than relying on advanced technology alone. The other known characters are Haggar's Druids and Allura. * Apart from Shiro, Haggar is implied to have also provided Sendak with his prosthetic arm.Season 1, Episode 5: "The Fall of the Castle of Lions" * Haggar is based on the character Haggar of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Honerva of Beast King GoLion. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Galra Empire Category:Aliens